


【丞农-浴袍】

by Supernongnong_young



Category: cn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【丞农-浴袍】

【丞农】—浴袍  
“你摸着我的纹身问我痛不痛  
我只拿出安全套问你用不用”

 

“做爱的话，我会觉得当1号比较舒服。”  
陈立农洗完澡出来时一边说话一边用浴巾揉着头发，语气有点漫不经心，眼神却是充满了进攻性和挑衅。  
范丞丞也没有反驳，只是无声地扯开自己浴袍的带子，趁对方情不自禁地摸上自己的腹肌时一使劲把人压在床上，在他耳边轻轻吹气，低沉的声音性感到极点。“那是因为你没做过我的0号。”  
虽然他身高上比这个看脸最多一米七的男生似乎还差了点，但是并不妨碍他这个纯1保住自己的位置，他用娴熟的吻技挑逗着陈立农，大手滑进对方大大敞开的浴巾领子，对方细腻的皮肤还带着热气，对这个触感及其满意的范丞丞忍不住加深了这个吻——该死的他可从来没有深吻过哪一个炮友，一般来说他只有兴趣把自己的阴茎塞进别人嘴里，可是陈立农脸上浮现出的迷醉表情值得被自己特殊对待一下。  
带子一抽开，洁白的浴袍散落，陈立农光洁无瑕的身子展露在范丞丞面前，他看着范丞丞似乎搜肠刮肚想找赞美之词的模样，轻轻地笑了一下，那嘴角勾起的模样直接引爆了对方的欲望。  
范丞丞直觉伏下身去吮吸陈立农的乳头，双手顺着陈立农线条漂亮的腰线滑到对方关键部位开始撸动，他刻意地吮吸出明显的水声，陈立农害臊得像往后缩，却又被范丞丞手上重重地往睾丸一按的动作激得一下子蹦直了腰。  
“哈啊…别…”  
“另一边想被舔的话自己送过来。”  
范丞丞一边大力地把他粉色的乳头吸得通红发胀一边含糊不清地命令对方，他埋首到陈立农胸前仿佛专心吸奶的小孩子一样的深情更激起陈立农的羞耻感，但这羞耻感让他感觉良好——他有理由相信范丞丞的技术应该不错。  
陈立农做出了主动的回应，得到的奖励是他两边敏感的乳头都被吸得又酸又麻，他几乎是在被撸射的那一刻双腿就主动环上了范丞丞的腰轻轻喘气，还直接用玉白的脚踢掉了挂在对方身上无比多余的浴袍，邀请又挑衅的眼神不带一点藏匿。  
陈立农看到了范丞丞精装宽阔的胸膛上有几处花体的英文纹身，他新奇地睁大眼睛，伸手点了点撑在自己身上帮自己作开拓的人的肌肉，“…Cool…纹身…痛不痛？”  
其实这也是陈立农转移自己注意力的方法，他因为身材高大而且不笑的时候看上去冷淡所以一般做1号，许久不曾被碰过的后穴即使有润滑剂的帮助也紧得不行，他又不想表现得太嫩太怂，所以一边忍着满头的汗一边去询问。  
范丞丞也满头的汗，但那肯定是因为憋的，那硕大的性器都硬得可怕，前段冒出的透明液体就像是蛇进攻前吐信子一样让他浑身散发着危险又性感的气息。  
范丞丞没有回答他，只是看陈立农还有心思注意别的就加了一根手指进去轻轻搅动，确切地说一开始的确是想轻轻搅动，但看着陈立农咬着下唇忍耐的样子就坏心思地想让他呻吟出声，于是他弯曲手指大力地抠挖肠壁，没几下就让陈立农瘫软无力，穴口一缩一缩地进入准备被入侵的状态。  
“立农，如果你长相平庸身材普通一点，我也许有兴趣给你讲讲我每一个纹身背后的故事…”范丞丞长手一伸从床边摸来避孕套，一边拆开一边说道，“可是你实在太迷人了…”  
他单手努力地往自己胀大的性器上戴上安全套，压在陈立农身上吹了声口哨，“…我就只想和你做爱。”  
几乎是话音刚落范丞丞就直觉捅了进去，如果不是被掐着腰的话陈立农几乎是被撞翻过去，范丞丞的那根实在是太大了无论如何也只能进去一半，陈立农痛得飙脏话说范丞丞的技术根本差到爆炸，没想到那个混蛋闻言居然直接挺腰强行整根没入，被撑到胀的感觉让陈立农紧张得全身颤抖，都没有心思去考虑自己刚刚说的话是不是自掘坟墓。  
“硬件的问题我用软件弥补好不好…？嗯？是不是很大？让你很爽？”  
“靠…你…嘶…好痛…”  
陈立农在范丞丞刚开始浅浅抽动时就有点后悔了，本来只是在夜店里看这个男生又高又帅但笑起来一脸智商不太好的想随便爽爽，谁知道根本就是一个扮猪吃老虎的混蛋——虽然打死他他也说不出口“你好大”这种话，但这种前所未有的恐慌感已经让陈立农对今晚有种不好的预感。  
事实证明他的预感又对又不对。  
范丞丞的确干得太猛了，但不得不承认真的太爽了，陈立农被他又深又猛的顶弄欺负得泪水涟涟，范丞丞一边温柔地和他接吻一边下半身还不留情的继续打桩，陈立农身上本来就因为燥热和情欲染上粉色，被范丞丞抓在手里揉捏并往两边掰的臀板更是想要渗血般的深红。  
“不…唔！轻…哈…轻点…”  
“唔…农农你夹得好舒服…”  
“靠你再去更深一点啊我夹断你…啊啊啊啊啊！”  
同样是男人而且也做过1号的陈立农自然是知道这样的话会有什么后果，只是他低估了自己的诱惑力，如果别的人这样说最对被当成欲求不满的骚浪情话，那自己满脸潮红却又眼带星光地勾起嘴角说这句话时传递给范丞丞的信号是——不干死他枉为男人。  
于是范丞丞真的顶得更深了，软嫩的穴肉包裹吮吸着他的性器，他把陈立农的手反剪到了头顶不准他自己摸前面，“呼…你根本不知道…你自己有多骚吧？”  
妈的陈立农不仅是受，而且是个非常、非常、非常极品的受。  
为了证明自己的判断，范丞丞强硬地把陈立农直接肏射了，那从没有被抚慰的肉棒里喷射出的一股股精液让陈立农整个人当机。  
在他怀疑人生的一段空白里范丞丞几个冲刺也射在了套里。  
这是他今晚用的唯一一个套，但，当然，这不是今晚他做的唯一一次。  
在确认了对方没有在不干不净的地方滥交和定期体检之后，陈立农一手把避孕套盒子扫下了床，从第一次的高潮里恢复过来的他舔舔嘴唇，一字一句，“我喜欢草莓，但我不喜欢草莓味的套。”  
范丞丞被他勾引得很快从射精后的不应期里调整过来，翻过陈立农的身覆在他背上吮吸下一个个红印，“喜欢的话老公给你种啊。”  
下身重重地挺入那个汁水四溅的肉穴，范丞丞觉得刚刚还被插到流泪的陈立农马上就敢说这种话真是欠干死了——他决定这一次不管陈立农怎么哭甚至是求饶，自己也不会心软。  
他也好久没有这么性欲大涨过了，爆发出来连自己都觉得可怕。  
而且陈立农和那些弱不经风的0号们不一样，他有流畅漂亮的肌肉线条、健康的肤色、良好的调情和做爱技术和放荡又纯真的反应，这些既能让他经得起范丞丞的百般折腾，又能身心上都让范丞丞满意到觉得不可思议。  
陈立农又害怕又期待地把自己的身体交给一个刚认识的男人，他感觉自己身体滚烫又柔软，肉体摩擦带来的快感让他抓紧了床单——他终于知道为什么有的人会有性瘾了，这种做爱真的会上头，他已经不知道射了几次或者是被射满了几次，脑袋晕乎乎的，下身又痛又麻又爽，简直要崩溃。  
疯了真的疯了，两个人都饥渴得像是从来没有做过爱一样索求对方的身体，一直到天蒙蒙亮才沉沉睡去，陈立农连范丞丞帮他清洗的记忆都没力气留下。

第二天陈立农睡到中午才醒来，他看见也刚醒的范丞丞靠在床头在玩自己的手机，他想撑起身来却发现自己全身都痛得厉害，一下子又栽回床上，被范丞丞揽进臂弯亲了亲额头。  
陈立农想问范丞丞干嘛玩他的手机，张口嗓子也哑得不行，只能气鼓鼓地把脸埋进对方肩窝心里抱怨这不靠谱的面部解锁。  
但他想说这种醒来的时候身边有人的感觉真的太美妙了。  
虽然说一夜情不该谈什么感情，但陈立农明白他对范丞丞的看顺眼程度真的的确不低。  
顺眼到顺便告个白也不介意的地步。  
不不不还是算了吧，这会儿告白大概只能被当成招募固定炮友，要不先变成朋友，然后再…  
“一般来说我约完会直接走，实在喜欢的也只会我留下对方的联系方式但不会给他们我的，但你…”  
范丞丞开口打断了陈立农的思绪，他一本正经地把自己的所有联系方式存进陈立农的手机，还一口气全部设置成了置顶和星标联系人，转过头来直视睡醒后可爱得不行的陈立农，“…‘器大活好的男友’和‘器大活好的老公’，你更喜欢选哪一个作为给我的备注？”


End file.
